The present invention relates generally to Darwin Information Typing Architecture (DITA), and more particularly, to generating index entries in DITA source files based on fraternal affinity and inheritance.
DITA is the industry standard on technical communication and can be utilized in diverse domain applications for stand alone documents, online information centers, embedded assistance, or customized run time generation of help systems. DITA is an authoring paradigm that provides a framework to create, build, and deliver complex technical information sets. As the adoption of DITA by enterprises increases, the complexity of technical communication problems and costs of solutions also increases. Typically, the markup and generation on index entries, which is time consuming, resource intensive and performed manually, is a pivotal challenge in DITA. To create and continually refine index entries, a seasoned editor has to regularly monitor and manually fine-tune the index entries.